


12:09 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes bulged the minute the Kents appeared after he opened the refrigerator door.





	12:09 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes bulged the minute the Kents appeared after he opened the refrigerator door and figured they were hungry.

THE END


End file.
